


Something cute

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, Ben Mitchell - Fandom, callum highway - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slightly mention of self harm scars, and a mention of therapy, nothing graphic though, tw//selfharm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: After therapy Ben goes into to see the animals but also stumbles upon the cute boy Callum
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Something cute

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I found a prompt online and then turned it into something completely different

Ben was never one to confess his feelings or at least not until he got told he should go to therapy, mixed with a handful of medication he didn’t know how to pronounce and they told him it would fix all his problems, the anxiety still spiralling in his head and the panic he felt when stepping outside of his comfort zone overpowered anything anyone could say or give him. 

The outside was hot, the type that people would be sat on the beach, having ice creams and splashing in the water, very minimal clothes, shorts and oversized T-shirt weather. But Ben was a world away, draping himself in an oversized hoodie that probably belonged one of the guys he met up with, spent the night and left before the sun rose, pair of loose blue joggers and trainers, running his hair through his fingers barely capturing a glimpse in the mirror before he was grabbing his keys and heading out the door. 

He pulled the cuffs down over his hands getting into his burning hot car, choosing not to acknowledge the heat surrounding him but just driving, he wanted this to be over as quickly as possible so he could get back to the safety of his own home. ‘It’s only an hour’ he tried to remind himself unsure of what she was going to quiz him on this week, something emotional most likely wanting him to pour his heart out, lessening the pain in his head.

He knew if his family could see him now, his dad would be shouting off about some to do with him being weak and his mum would be trying to baby him, encouraging him to come home and that was partly why he had over fifty unanswered messages and calls from them. Pulling into the car park his heart sank a little just wanting it all to be over. 

“Could I have your name please” the unfamiliar girl spoke aloud, Ben hadn’t seen her before or at least he didn’t remember her, her face was small, brown hair framing it and she had these chocolate brown eyes and the smallest nose Ben had ever seen, he liked faces, the familiar ones at least. “Ben” he said, walking over and sitting in his usual spot before Sarah came to call him. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he started to search online, until there was a shadow standing over him. “Could you come with me” she’s speaking but Ben isn’t paying attention, tapping his leg “can you come with me please” she’s repeating, Ben getting up and following. 

He clocks the time when he goes in, Sarah isn’t there today but he’s not in the mood to ask questions, not even referencing the girl in front of him. He just wanted her to talk, him to talk then leave to get back to his bed. 

For the first time the hour whizzed by, and that was proven by the red eyes Ben had from the burning tears streaming his face, he’d cried before at a couple of these appointments in the six months he’d been going but nothing like this. “So your name was?” He questions “Mia, I’ve not been here long but Sarah will most likely be back next week” she replies, “can’t you stay” he’s saying without thinking “you get me, you know” and she’s packing up her things getting ready for the next person “I’ll see what I can do” she smiles “go treat yourself, go look at something cute, maybe a puppy or something.” And she’s opening the door, gesturing for Ben to leave. He’s not crying as much now, more just red lines under his eyes and down his cheeks. 

Back in his car he pulls the cuffs of the hoodie up to his elbows, exposing some of those past scars he so much wanted to forget, the words of seeing something cute still in his head. Maybe he earned it, noticing signs for a pet shop on the way home he decided to go have a look, he hadn’t known it was even there but it was worth a shot, maybe a slight serotonin boost wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

Pulling his sleeves back down, to avoid any looks he decided to get out of the car, locking it up and walking towards the doors, he could already see it was busy, and for a second he thought about turning around and just going home, but maybe Mia was right, he deserved this. 

The doors parted and he walked in, cold air hitting his flushed cheeks, everything was so bright, children ran around and the noise of an uncountable amount of families picking out a pet or buying food or something was overwhelming, but he stayed for a while just inside the doors taking everything around him in.  
“Is everything okay” a voice spoke, in front of Ben was a guy, noticeably taller than Ben, a soft smile and a name badge covered in all types of stickers. “Sorry, my names Callum, my little sister likes putting stickers all over my things” holding out his hand, Ben takes a hold and they just stand there for a while, and then it hits that he should have shaken it not just hold it “Sorry” and he’s walking away, he doesn’t know where he’s going but he wants to blame Mia for this whole situation, the safety of his room so far away. 

Callum’s walking, winding around children who have wandered from their parents. He needs to find him, he doesn’t even know his name but he knows he needs to make sure he’s okay and let him know it’s okay, no harm done. He finds him sitting on the floor near the fish, pushing his finger to the glass and moving it over watching the fish chase after it, the grey hoodie falling loosely around his frame. He approaches him placing a hand on Ben's shoulder making Ben jump slightly darting his head around to the boy behind him. “I’m sorry I should be going” Ben speaks, getting up and beginning to walk, not once connecting eyes with Callum. 

Callum grabs his hand gently, he needed to reassure him “come with me” he says, that smile coming back “got something really cute, much better than those fish” they walk, not holding hands but close enough they could be. They walk for a while until they are going through some doors. Bens sure he shouldn’t be going through but Callum seems confident so he follows. Ahead of them are runs and enclosures full of all sorts, Callum offers out Ben a chair and they sit. “So I never got your name” “Ben” he says “I’m so sorry about earlier, I’m not good I’m busy places” “well it’s not busy back here and you can hold or touch whatever you like” and Ben smiles for the first time that day, “so?” Callum starts, he’s risen to his feet and heading towards one of the pens. Ben follows closely and inside is a couple rabbits, their fur is so shiny, greys, white with spots, brown. Instinctively he puts his hand in to take one out, looking at Callum for reassurance. 

“I prefer sitting out here” Callum says after a brief silence, “it takes me away from all the people, it can get a bit crazy at this time of year, they have become my friends” gesturing at a enclosure Ben can’t really see into, placing the rabbit back he gets up to go look, inside it there are a group of four kittens and a gorgeous grey silver mother cat “wow” he voices. He’d never really seen himself as an animal person, never having pets growing up he couldn’t long for something he’d never experienced. “Can I” Ben asks, he knows nothing about cats but these were unlike anything he’d ever seen “of course, they love cuddles” he chooses the grey one, more reserved towards the back, picking it up and holding it in his arms. “You looked like you had been crying out there earlier” Callum questioned “its okay if you don’t want to talk about it though, just wondering if it was something I could help you with” “I’d just got back from therapy, the usual, she told me to see something cute so I thought I’d try here” head dropping, Callum pulls his chair up against bens, taking his hands into his own watching ben's face to ensure he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. 

They stayed like that for a while, until another staff member came through the door, hands snapping apart and Ben raising to his feet, putting the kitten down and heading for those same doors, Callum following fast after him. They met again at Ben's car. “Wait” Callum called, “this was a mistake, I’m sorry” Ben says, not wanting to make eye contact, “you know that was fun, it was nice to have some actual company” Bens trying so hard to hide his smile. “Maybe I’ll come back next week,” he says, getting into his car. 

The week went like any other, dropping into work, coming home and the cycle repeating. The feeling of Callum’s touch long gone, but he was longing for him. Friday couldn’t have quickly enough, he forced himself out of bed actually making an effort, putting on a shirt he’d barely worn and jeans, the trainers from last week and a hoodie a zip up one, only really there to hide his arms, standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair bringing a somewhat quiff to the top of his head.  
Mia was there waiting for him, letting him know she’d changed over in place of Sarah and would now be his therapist, Ben couldn’t wait to tell her all about what happened after the appointment last week, the hour flew by, Ben rushing out to his car so ready to see Callum again, Mia had given him this confidence, throwing the hoodie onto the back seats he was going to be honest with Callum. 

Entering the building he noticed how quiet it was, a direct contrast from the previous, he knew he had to seek out Callum, wandering around for a while he found him putting out bags of dog food, “look at you mr smart” Callum turns to Ben, putting down the food in his hands and going in for a hug “been waiting all week to see you” he continues “why so smart today then?” That smile back again “well-“ Ben starts “I was just kind of wondering if maybe you’d like to go for a drink after your shift” “well I finish in about half an hour, you want to stay around here, I’ll call my sister telling her not to pick me up and then maybe we can” “I see you’ve got more stickers” “Yeah, brought her a couple new sheets last week, half my things are covered in them, but she’s worth it”  
Bens not sure he’s smiled this much in a while, they got to work putting the remaining dog food on the shelves, Callum tidying up little bits while Ben watched some of the instore animals, maybe at some point he’d have one, not just now though. 

By the end of Callum’s shift they’d pretty much spent the whole time together, Callum putting his work clothes away in his bag and putting his proper clothes on, heading to Ben's car. For a while they just sat and looked at each other, Ben's blue eyes met Callum’s oceans, and then their heads were moving instinctively together, lips meeting in a kiss. Ben hadn’t felt like that before, the pure softness of Callum, neither of them wanting to break away.  
“Woah” Ben voices, only slightly audible and Callum’s looking at him smile over his face, Ben shifts in his seat and then they are driving, he’s not sure where but probably to a bar on the outskirts of town. 

Callum’s hand intertwines with bens as soon as they arrive, Ben’s looking down at the lines all over them, suddenly feeling conscious that his scars will be on show in such a public place, he hesitates, until Callum tightens his grip, “it’s okay, no one will notice, just be you Ben” Ben tightens his hand back, he can do this, they walk the streets up somewhere unfamiliar to Ben but he’s trusting Callum to take him somewhere comfortable. 

They arrived outside an artsy looking building, geometric shapes in all sorts of colours all over the bricks and an arrangement of food framed so perfectly in the window, “it’s beautiful” Ben says. Callum doesn’t let go of his hand when he opens the door, the air full of coffee and sweet pastries, they ordered hot chocolates and slice of cake each, then finding themselves a closed off table near the back. 

They chatted for awhile, talking about family or lack of and how they actually lived pretty close together, and then Callum brought up bens arms and the therapy “you shouldn’t worry about these” he says running his fingers down bens arm “they are part of you but just because they might have bad feelings attached to them doesn’t mean you have to hide them all the time. You’re beautiful Ben” their hands linger together, drinks have been placed on the table. Ben's mind is racing, he’s falling for the man in front of him, well he knew that from the first time they met, but now he had to tell him, he’d never fallen for anyone before but surely Callum’s kiss earlier and the hand holding meant he felt the same.  
“I’d like to date you” the words tumble without much thought, and then Callum’s moving forward again and they are kissing “so that’s a yes” Ben giggles, he’d done something right. 

They spent the rest of their time, getting to know more about each other, “would you maybe like to come back to mine, we could watch a film or two, I could cook you something nice or we could get takeaway and just have a cozy night together” “that sounds perfect, I’ll have to quickly ring home though to let them know I’m not coming home” they were smiling at each other, Ben had found someone to love and he loved him just as much. 

Maybe Mia knew all along that Callum was going to be the cute thing Ben had to go see, maybe she just meant the animals but Ben didn’t care, hand in hand they walked to bens car, a quick kiss and they were off, snuggling up on the sofa, takeaway had been eaten and they were both slightly sleepy. It was only when Ben looked down he realised Callum had fallen asleep on him, allowing himself to run his hand though Callum’s silky hair, he’d fallen for him over and over again. Each look, smile, hug and hand hold. Over the following weeks they spent as much time as they could together, Ben dropping in on each of Callum’s shifts at the shop, Ben speaking to Mia about Callum, he was feeling different, he’d not remembered feeling like this before, maybe it was the bliss of being in love. Or the fact that the most beautifully tall man was his. His to hold and love.


End file.
